This World of Mine
by unfinishe
Summary: Response to the iPod Shuffle challenge. --Ten short ficlets involving Jaypaw and Icepaw as they laugh, cry, and maybe... love.-- Rules for challenge inside. Jay x Ice. T for character death


**This World of Mine**

**A/N: I found this iPod shuffle challenge while reading Blackwater in the Twilight fandom, so, knowing that the world ALWAYS needs a little more JayxIce, I decided to use it for JayxIce.**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (JayxIce)  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**Disclaimer: Jaypaw, Icepaw, and all Warriors related items belong to Erin Hunter. "Flattery" belongs to Aly & AJ, "Unwritten" belongs to Natasha Bedingfield, "the Artist" belongs to the Hush Sound, "Hero/Heroine" belongs to Boys Like Girls, "All of Your Love" belongs to Hellogoodbye, "Savin' Me" belongs to Nickelback, "Innocence" and "Things I'll Never Say" belong to Avril Lavigne, "How to Save a Life" belongs to the Fray, and "Dirty Little Secret" belongs to the All-American Rejects.**

**Wow. That was long.**

* * *

**Flattery – Aly & AJ**

"Just stay still," Jaypaw warned her.

Icepaw winced as the dock touched her cuts, and flinched away, but, of course, that just made it hurt worse.

"Ow, Jaypaw!" Icepaw whimpered.

"Told you so," Jaypaw smirked. "So, don't move!"

"Nobody likes an I-told-you-so Jaypaw," Icepaw informed him.

Jaypaw rolled his sightless blue eyes. "Whatever," he said. "So don't –"

Icepaw moved away. Jaypaw turned to face her, his blind eyes laying on her and making her shiver.

Once she'd regained her composure, Icepaw said, "You really aren't the coolest thing in the world Jaypaw. You _do_ know that, right?"

Jaypaw rolled his eyes again. "Whatever," he repeated. "Now get back over here."

Icepaw sighed and gave in, coming over. "You really shouldn't flatter yourself like that," she muttered.

Jaypaw just chuckled.

* * *

**Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield**

"You won't win."

Icepaw jumped, turning. It was Jaypaw, of course. "What are you doing out here?" she complained. "Shouldn't you be organizing herbs or something?"

"I'm _collecting_ them," Jaypaw said. "I think it counts." Icepaw muttered something unintelligible and turned back to the tree in front of her. The Great Oak.

"Don't do it Icepaw," Jaypaw said seriously. "You can't win. Foxpaw's a better climber than you."

"What's it matter to you anyway?" Icepaw asked angrily, turning again. "You don't decide my life Jaypaw."

"Please Icepaw," Jaypaw said. "We've got a bit of honey left over in the medicine den…"

Icepaw almost gave in, but she knew better. "No," she said firmly. "You can't stop me."

Jaypaw chuckled. "Wanna bet?"

"Why do you care anyway?" Icepaw demanded. "What's it matter to you?" she repeated.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Jaypaw said, almost desperately now.

"What…" Icepaw trailed off, unable to hide how happy she was.

* * *

**The Artist – The Hush Sound**

"You think you're so smart!" Icepaw fumed, sitting in the medicine den, again.

"I am," Jaypaw said happily, gloating.

"You aren't you know!" Icepaw said. "You don't know _everything_ Jaypaw!"

"I will one day," Jaypaw said. He lay on his back.

"Prove it!" Icepaw said. "And besides, you don't know everything _now_. So there."

"So there?" Jaypaw asked, rolling over. He stared at her, his shoulders shaking. He was _laughing_ at her!

"Don't laugh at me!" Icepaw said, feeling her eyes prick. "It's not funny!"

Jaypaw sobered up quickly. "No, I'm sorry Icepaw," he said. "But I am still brilliant."

"No you _aren't!_" Icepaw said. "You are _not_ the best cat on the planet!"

"Does it really matter to you anyway?" Jaypaw asked seriously. "Do you really even care if I'm not the best?"

Icepaw's rant came to a halt. "I…"

Jaypaw smirked. "I thought so," he said smugly.

* * *

**Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls**

"This is pathetic," Jaypaw muttered, limping.

"You got hurt," Icepaw said. "It happens to everyone."

"Not medicine cats," Jaypaw muttered. "Haven't you ever noticed? Medicine cats _never_ get hurt. And I can walk on my own, you know."

He could almost hear Icepaw roll her eyes as she spoke. "Jaypaw, you practically ripped your paw off. I may not be a medicine cat, but I don't think you can walk on your own."

Suddenly, he groaned as pain shot through his paw. He collapsed to the ground, Icepaw next to him.

"Are you okay?" Icepaw asked frantically. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of worry. "Do you need any poppy seeds or anything?"

Jaypaw sighed. "I'm fine Icepaw."

"No you're not!" Icepaw said. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Jaypaw repeated. "I don't need anything. I've got my pain reliever right here." And then he took a deep breath and pressed his nose to her shoulder.

* * *

**All of Your Love – Hellogoodbye**

"Hi Jaypaw!"

Without turning, Jaypaw said, "Hello Icepaw."

"Whatcha doin'?" Icepaw asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"What's it look like?" Jaypaw asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorting herbs."

"Sounds boring," Icepaw said. "Wanna go hunting?"

"I can't Icepaw," Jaypaw said. "I have to finish sorting these herbs."

Icepaw sighed. "Fine."

Not much later, Icepaw trailed back in. "Jaaaaaaaaaaypaaaaaaaaw…" She dragged out his name, making it sound like a whine.

"What?" Jaypaw asked irritably.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. "No, Icepaw. Come over here. I only need you."

* * *

**Savin' Me – Nickelback**

"Jaypaw?!"

The call rang out in the forest, shrill, anxious.

"Jaypaw?! Where are you?! Are you there?!"

Icepaw. Thank StarClan. _Icepaw…_

"Icepaw!" he called weakly. He was so… so scared. What was _wrong_ with him?!

"Jaypaw!" Icepaw's voice became even more scared as her pawsteps thudded toward him. When she broke through the undergrowth and saw him, she gasped.

"Jaypaw," she said anxiously. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"What's wrong with me Icepaw?" Jaypaw whispered. "Why did he leave?"

"Who?" Icepaw asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"_Sol_, Icepaw," Jaypaw said. "Was it… Was it me?"

"No!" Icepaw gasped. "No, it's okay Jaypaw. There's nothing wrong with you at _all_."

* * *

**Innocence – Avril Lavigne**

Icefrost darted through the forest, hurrying along, trying to keep up with Jaywind.

"Slow _down!_"! Icefrost snapped. "You're going too fast!"

Jaywind laughed. "It's fun though, isn't it?" he asked. His voice was happy, light. Different than usual.

Icefrost stepped up next to him. "Yes Jaywind," she said. "It is fun."

"You can't run in camp," Jaywind said. "There's no room. It's so… cramped."

Icefrost nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "Running makes me feel so… young. Innocent."

Jaywind flashed her a grin. "Young, huh? Let's see if you can beat the _blind_ ancient medicine cat, then, young one!" He took off.

Icefrost laughed happily, and ran after him, unable to stop herself.

* * *

**How to Save a Life – The Fray**

"Icepaw!" Jaypaw wailed. "No! Stay with me! Please!"

Icepaw smiled a bit. "Jaypaw, you know I can't."

"Icepaw, don't leave!" Jaypaw begged. "I followed you, I came to bring you back! Please, Icepaw, don't go!"

Icepaw's smile became sad. "Jaypaw, StarClan is ready for me. There's nothing you can do now. All your medicine cat training can't prepare you for this."

Jaypaw felt like he was choking. "Don't go!" he pleaded. "I need you! Stay with me Icepaw! Please! I'll… I'll find a cure, I'll get rid of the blackcough, I promise!"

"Oh Jaypaw," Icepaw whispered. She walked forward, almost gliding, and pressed her side against his. "I can't. You know that. StarClan is calling for me."

"Make them go then!" he snarled.

"Jaypaw," Icepaw whispered quietly. "It's my time. I have to go."

"No, Icepaw, no!" Jaypaw pleaded. "Don't go! _Please!"_

But it was too late. She was gone. Forever.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects**

"Don't tell!" Jaypaw said angrily.

Icepaw was practically doubling over laughing. "Jaypaw…" she choked out.

"It's not funny!" Jaypaw fumed angrily. He was completely soaked.

Icepaw couldn't help it. She just kept laughing. "Great StarClan Jaypaw," she said. "You're… You're completely wet!"

"No kidding!" Jaypaw said. "Don't tell!"

"Are you _kidding?_" Icepaw asked, still laughing. "I _have_ to tell! Wait till Foxpaw hears _this!_"

"It's not funny!" Jaypaw said.

"Got that right!" Icepaw said. "It's completely hilarious!"

* * *

**Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

"I…" Icepaw stumbled over the words, unable to keep her thoughts straight.

"Yes?" Jaypaw stared at her, obviously amused.

"Um… Do… Do you…" Icepaw couldn't bring herself to say the words, not sitting here. Sitting here with his tail wrapped around her, laying with her back pressed up against his stomach. She felt so…

"Do you wanna go hunting?" Icepaw blurted out a different question.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. "That's not the question you wanted to ask," he whispered, putting his muzzle to hers.

Icepaw stared into his eyes. "Do you know what I _did_ want to ask?"

"Yes," Jaypaw said simply. Of course.

"And…" Icepaw hesitated. "And your… your answer?"

"Yes, Icepaw, I do love you."

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I didn't cheat once! Yay! Anyway, what'd you think? Comments? Questions? Dial 1-800… No I'm kidding. Lol. But you get the point. Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
